expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashes to Ashes
Ashes to Ashes is an unmarked side quest and thus does not appear in your quests journal. The unofficial name of this quest origins from the hidden achievement which is received for completing this unmarked quest. This unmarked quest can be started when the party enter Ribe the first time. Ribe Near the southeastern corner of the map of Ribe, you can find a burnt down building with a hatch to the basement covered by rubble. When you descend into the basement, you find three corpses, the adult died from deep stabbing wounds, while the other two children seem to have suffocated from the smoke of the fire which burned down the district. One the corpse with stabbing wounds, you can find a charred key and on the one of the two children, you can find an amulet which raises morale by one point. The key can be used to enter a building near the cairn found northeast in Ribe. Inspect the room, but by inspecting all objects, all you find is that the building was used by a worshipper of the fire giant Sutr. This is all that has to be done during the first act. Orkneyjar During the second act, you have to complete the quest Lord of Seals in order to gain control of Orkneyjar. After that, you must gain at least 75 power in order for the Sutr worshipper Geirmundr Bare-leg to show up on the island. When those conditions are met, he will appear near the ruined building west on the island near a large campfire. In case all things were done in Ribe, you can accuse of being the arsonist of the fire in Ribe. In order to succeed, the player character must pass a high Sense check. The firestarter of Ribe With a Sense score of 10, this stat check will always be successful. Else you should save the game before attempting this stat check. With 8 or 9 Sense, you can sometimes fail, but you are more likely to succeed. With lower Sense scores, the chances are reduced significantly. When the stat check is successful, you will be able to recall the memory of visiting the house in Ribe and link it with being the firestarter of Ribe. He will acknowledge that he lived there, but says that he was forced by Sutr to start the fire. Your hirdman will react to this and one them suggest that he isn't right in the head. You can choose one of three options. Let him pay for his crimes Peaceful companions will lose morale, while aggressive ones will gain morale. When you select that option, you can either kill him on the spot or try to lock him up, since he is erratic behavior is dangerous. If the latter is selected, peaceful hirdman will gain morale, while aggressive ones will lose morale. When you try to lock him up, he will throw himself into the bonfire. In case you don't rescue him, he will succumb to the flames and the achievement is gained. In case you rescue him, you can either kill him yourself or kill him by performing the blood eagle on him. Blackmail him In case you decide to blackmail him with this information, he will beg for mercy and give you the Arsonist's Amulet, 640 valuables and 16 salvage. Your greedy hirdman will gain morale, while honourable ones will lose some. But you can still change your mind and decide that he is too dangerous to others and that he must be locked up, which leads to the first option. Fresh start in Orkneyjar Rewards * The achievement Ashes to Ashes. Category:Quests Category:Side quests